1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting device, and more particularly, to an LED lighting device capable of controlling the light intensity of a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED lighting device may be configured to emit light using a lighting emitting diode (ELD) as a light source and control the light emission state, if necessary, and used as a security light or streetlamp.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2012-0039394 discloses a lighting device which recognizes a moving object or person, intelligently recognizes the environment in which the lighting device is installed, detects environmental elements so as to preferentially perform safety, security, and warning functions for users in a limited space, and reduces electric energy according to various functional elements.
Korean Patent No. 10-0681392 discloses a lighting control device having a wireless security and control function. The lighting control device uses an infrared sensor and an ultrasonic sensor and is wirelessly connected to a control system. When the sensors are operated, the lighting control device transmits an image photographed with a CCD camera and manages entry and exit of people.
The lighting devices disclosed in the related arts control light emission according to a simple analog method.
LED light sources made by different manufacturers may have a difference in light intensity therebetween, even though they have the same specification. An LED lighting device may employ LED light sources made by a variety of manufacturers, and needs to reduce the difference in light intensity among the LED light sources, in order to secure the reliability of the product.